Nothing left to live for
by Dalnim
Summary: AU. Bella dies in the battle with Victoria and Edward decides to join her in death and asks help from the Volturi. Aro agrees, but only on one condition.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so what you need to know is that Edward never left in New Moon or visited the Volturi before, so basically the New Moon book never happened. Bella and Edward were together since they met till she died.**

**Summary: AU. Bella dies in the battle with Victoria and Edward decides to join her in death and asks help from the Volturi. Aro agrees, but only on one condition.**

**Warnings: Slight Slash, brief mention of abuse**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

* * *

**Forks, Washington**

Alice Cullen was walking down the stairs of the Cullen house when she froze and dropped the vase she was carrying on the floor, alerting the rest of her family, who quickly surrounded her.

"What is it Alice? What did you see? Jasper asked worriedly.

"It's Edward… He has decided to join Bella. He has gone to Volterra."

"No!" Esme exclaimed and Carlisle hugged her from behind to keep her from falling.

"We have to stop him!" Emmett said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Carlisle asked calmly, but the other members could see the deep worry in his eyes.

"No." Alice said. "He's already there."

"Will the Volturi do it?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know; they haven't made a decision yet."

"Then there might be hope." Esme said. "Carlisle, you can go and talk to Aro…"

"Wait! They made their decision." Alice said.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"They have given him a mission he must complete and if he succeeds they will grant him his wish."

"But then we have time to go and stop him!" Esme said. "Emmet, order a flight to Italy…"

"There's nothing we can do Esme." Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"We can't affect his decision no matter what we do. There are only three possible outcomes; the first that he succeeds and Aro kills him, the second; he fails and he finds another way to die and the third; something changes his mind and he comes home." Alice said.

"What could possibly change his mind?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. All we can do is wait."

* * *

**Volterra**

"Very well Edward Cullen, we shall grant you your wish, but only on one condition." Aro said his blood-red eyes twinkling in amusement.

Edward didn't like that look in his eyes at all and was very frustrated that he couldn't read any of the Volturi's thoughts. Caius was bored and wanted to be anywhere else than where he was and Marcus just stared into nothingness, his mind blank. Aro on the other hand was thinking in some ancient dead language Edward couldn't understand and it made him very frustrated and uneasy.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

A mysterious smile appeared on Aro's face as he answered.

"We have… a guest among us, who refuses to eat." He said. "If you can break him and make him eat, we shall grant you your wish."

Edward watched Aro suspiciously. The mission was too easy. No vampire could survive without feeding for too long, there had to be some kind of catch.

"How long do I have?"

"As long as you need." Aro said with a smile that made Edward narrow his eyes.

"Okay, what's the catch?" Edward asked. There was no way the Volturi would let him have his wish that easily.

"Ah, but Edward, that would be telling." Aro smirked.

Edward almost growled aloud in frustration, but in the end decided it didn't matter as he had nothing to lose and accepted.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Aro exclaimed. "Come, I'll take you to our guest." he continued and glided to the door his bodyguards by his side.

Edward followed him cautiously as Aro lead them even deeper underground until they reached the dungeons. The dungeons were dark and the deeper they went the less Edward could see even with his vampire sight.

"If this is where you house your _guests_, I don't even want to know where you keep your prisoners." Edward murmured as they stopped outside a cell.

"Ah yes, our guest is quite unusual." Aro said the mysterious smile returning to his face as he waved to the guard to open the door. The cell was quite small and dark and Edward could see nothing inside of it.

"How nice of you to come visit me Aro." A voice said from the dark room. It was soft, musical and young, but at the same time it sounded very old. It made a shiver run down his spine, but somehow it felt good. It was the most beautiful voice Edward had ever heard.

"Yes, it has been a while." Aro said smiled. "I have a visitor for you."

"Another one?" The voice asked and suddenly Edward could see a pair of deep emerald green eyes staring at him from the darkness. "And I thought you would have given up by now Aro, you know that I won't break."

"Not at all, I am very curious to know how long you can restrain yourself." Aro said.

The voice just hummed.

"Well, I shall leave you to get to know each other." Aro grinned. "Just knock the door when you want out." He added to Edward and left closing the door behind him and leaving Edward alone with the mysterious guest.

"So, what did they promise you if you can make me break?" The voice asked Edward.

"To kill me." Edward answered.

"To kill you?" The voice asked sounding surprised. "Well, I guess I can understand that, as it is my dearest wish to die too." The voice hummed. "What's your name?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Well, Edward Cullen, I see no benefit for myself in breaking my resolve so that you can get yourself killed." The voice said. "So… why don't you tell me why you want to die?"

Edward hesitated for a moment, but decided to tell the mysterious man his reasons.

"There was a girl, whom I was in love with. She was very sweet and her scent was intoxicating for me. She would have done anything for me, even turn into this monster and I would have done everything for her. She was my life, but she died and it was my fault. I want to die and join her." Edward said. Bella's death at the hands of Victoria hurt him and all he wanted to do was to join her, which had led him to Volterra.

The man was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"We are very much alike, Edward." He said. "I too want to join my loved ones in the next great adventure, but I have always been just a toy of Fate and am now condemned to immortality."

"Is that why you refuse to feed?" Edward asked.

"Partly yes, I'm still hoping to starve, but the other reason is that I don't want to be monster."

"How long have you been without feeding?" Edward asked curiously.

"What day is it?"

"31th July, 2007."

"It is?" The man asked sounding surprised. "Had I been alive I would have turned 27 today." He mused.

Edward was amazed, the man was so young, and still he sounded like he had seen and done a lot.

"I have starved myself a little over ten years, since I was turned." He continued.

"What?!" Edward exclaimed. "You have _never _fed? How is that even possible? Even my father couldn't last more than two weeks before he had to feed and he has the best self-control I know."

"Yeah, well there has never been the word 'impossible' for me." The voice said somewhat bitterly.

"But how can you even think straight? Isn't you thirst killing you?" Edward asked. He was very intrigued by this young man. Everything, his voice, his eyes, his scent, seemed to call for him and Edward needed to know more about him.

"I don't know. I never wanted to be a monster and kill people to feed myself. I just wanted to die. I tried everything stabbing, cutting, burning, drowning, but nothing worked. I had spent a month at the bottom of a lake when the Volturi found me and took me with them. Aro has tried to break my resolve to never drink blood from human since then, but has yet to succeed."

"If you have that good control of your thirst why are you here? Why don't you live among people and lead a normal life?" Edward asked. "And why does Aro keep you locked up here in a prison cell?"

"I have nothing to live for. Everyone I loved is dead and the few friends I had alive betrayed me or thought of me as a monster." He said sadly. "And what comes to my room, I asked Aro to give it to me."

"Why?"

"Darkness brings me comfort and makes me feel save. Small dark places have been my safe havens since I was little." He explained. "But you mentioned you had a father. Would you tell me about him?"

"Actually I have a father, mother and four siblings." Edward said. "Carlisle, our father is a doctor and he turned me when I was dying of the Spanish flu in 1901. Then he turned our mother Esme, who had tried to kill herself after she lost her child and Rosalie, who was abused and left to die by her bastard of a husband. Carlisle actually turned her, me in his mind as he thought that Rose would be the same to me as Esme was to him, but that didn't work out too well. Anyway, Rosalie found her mate, Emmett, once while hunting. Emmett was attacked by a bear and Rose carried him home and begged to Carlisle to turn him. Our last family members are Alice and Jasper, who just came to us one day and never left." Edward finished with a faint smile.

"You sound like you love them very much and they love you." The man mused and Edward could hear a sad note in his voice. "It's very unusual to call a coven a family."

"Yes, but we are very different from other covens, we think of each other as family."

"And does your family approve your decision to follow the girl you loved, to death?"

Edward said nothing and felt a spike of guilt in his chest.

"I thought not… It's very stupid of you to throw away your family for some girl you thought you loved."

"What do you mean I thought I loved!?" Edward demanded. "I loved her and I would've done everything for her!"

"But she wasn't you mate." The voice stated calmly.

"W –What?" Edward asked taken aback.

"She wasn't you mate. You say she was intoxicating for you, which means she was your singer. It is very common to confuse a singer to a mate. Singer draws you to it and gives you a feeling of euphoria making you think you love it, but it's not real. With singer you need to control yourself all the time so that you won't lose control, but with a mate, you feel comfortable. There is no thirst to control and everything you feel for you mate is real."

"How do you know all this?"

"Aro once accidently found my singer. He tried to use her to make me break, but it didn't work. I had heard about singers before and could resist her as I knew what she was."

"So what I felt for Bella wasn't real?" Edward asked his voice filled with pain.

"No, it wasn't. So you shouldn't get yourself killed and abandon your family for nothing."

"And what about you? You going to starve yourself here forever?"

"As I said, I have nothing to live for."

"I don't believe you." Edward said. "Everybody has something to live for."

"Not me."

"And what makes you so special?"

"Fine! I'll show you." The voice said irritably and suddenly Edward's mind was filled with pictures and thoughts. He watched a small baby with messy black hair and emerald eyes playing with his parents, his mother carrying him up the stairs, telling him she and his father loved him, his mother begging his father's murderer to spare him, his mother dying in front of his eyes and the murderer disappearing in a flash of green light. Edward watched as the old man left the young baby on a doorstep of a house and the house's owners screaming and debating what to do with the child. The baby hidden in a small dark cupboard, starved, beaten, belittled, neglected. Edward watched the small boy growing, finding out he was a wizard, his life and school years full of danger, betrayals and death. Edward saw his closest friends betray him, his loved ones die one by one until he was alone, fulfilled his destiny, bitten by a vampire and proclaimed 'dark' by those closest to him.

As Edward came back to reality his emotions running high, he saw that the room was no longer dark. There was a small ball of light illuminating it. Edward shifted his gaze to the mysterious man he had spent time with for who knows how long and saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He was young and pale with a perfect skin making his beautiful emerald eyes stand out. He had a messy black hair with blue tips and a silver stripe shading his face and a slim, but muscular body. Edward couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"After seeing all that, do you still think I have something to life for?" He asked softly and Edward was once again captivated by that musical voice.

"You could start a new life somewhere. Forget all that and live happily with a new family." Edward said.

"I don't wanna be a monster." The beautiful creature whispered shaking his head.

"You don't have to be. You could become a vegetarian and feed on animal like me and my family."

"Animals?" The young man asked confused and Edward thought it probably hadn't occurred to him that he could feed on animal blood instead of human.

Edward nodded and slowly approached him never taking his eyes of his emerald orbs and took his hands into his own.

"You could come with me." Edward whispered.

"You would let me become a part of your family? Why?" He asked staring questionably at Edward, who felt almost like his heart would start beating again, being so close to him and suddenly a realization dawned on him.

"Because I think you're my mate." Edward said and closed the small gap between them and brushed his lips against his. The kiss was something Edward had never felt before. Their bodies fit perfectly with each other and Edward could feel electricity between them while they poured all their emotions to the kiss. While kissing him, Edward could easily see the difference between kissing a mate than kissing a singer, it was hundred times better.

After a few minutes they broke off still staring at each other deeply into their eyes.

"Yes, I'll come with you."

"Will you tell me your name?" Edward asked stroking his mate's smooth cheek with the back of his hand.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

* * *

**A/N: Well, here it was, my first crossover fic. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me how I did. It is currently a one shot, but I could continue it with a chap or two if you want, so let me know in a review or something. :)**

**- Dalnim**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, they have been really encouraging and for this I have decided to add another chapter and make this story a two shot. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Volterra**

"Edward, back so soon?" Aro asked raising an eyebrow as they entered the throne room. "And Harry too… To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We came to thank you for your hospitality and bid you farewell." Edward said.

"You are leaving?" Aro asked. "And what makes you think we will just let you go? I believe we had an agreement, Edward?"

"Yes we did. And I have completed my mission." Edward stated.

"Oh? Your resolve has finally been broken?" Aro asked Harry, who nodded. "My my, I must give you credit Edward, you made him break in less than two days. May I inquire how you did it?" He asked curiously.

"I just told him there were other ways to feed than drinking human blood."

"You mean animals?" Aro asked and Edward nodded shortly. "Well this is most disappointing. I have tried everything apart from force-feeding you and all it took to give you some animal blood to break your resolve."

"Sorry to disappoint Aro." Harry said with a light smirk and Edward couldn't help but think he looked incredibly hot.

"Oh well, can't have everything I suppose." Aro said more to himself. "But while you have succeeded in your mission Edward, I believe we agreed to… help you… to join your beloved in death." He continued his eyes glinting. "We can't in good conscience let you leave without granting you your wish. One must keep his promises after all."

"I have changed my mind." Edward said. "I don't wish to die anymore. Instead, I want to take Harry with me."

"Oh? But I don't believe that was our agreement." Aro said, clearly unhappy with Edward's decision.

"Our agreement was that if I succeed in my mission, you will grant me a _wish_. And now my wish is to take Harry with me." Edward said. "After all, one must keep his promises, don't you think?"

"Yes, of course." Aro said with a fake cheer, but Edward could clearly see he was pissed at him. "And you wish to leave with young Cullen?" He asked Harry.

"Yes. As my mate, I wish to get to know him. There is nothing to keep me here." Harry said.

"Mates, you say?" Aro said surprised. "This is most intriguing. I suppose there is no chance of both of you joining our ranks?"

"Thank you for your offer, but no." Harry said an amused glint in his eyes.

"Well, I suppose I can't keep a vampire from his mate." Aro said. "Do greet Carlisle for me and tell him we miss greatly his presence, Edward. And dear Alice, tell her she has a place in my guard should she so wish."

"Of course." Edward said and moved to the door with Harry.

"If you change your mind we will be waiting." Aro said as they reached the door.

"Goodbye, Aro." Harry said and they left. They travelled through the corridors until they reached the top and stepped outside to the cool night air.

"It's been too long since I have been outside." Harry said as he took a deep breath of the fresh air before they started running.

"I still can't believe that you haven't fed in over ten years." Edward said as they ran out of the city.

"Well, at least one good thing came out of it." Harry grinned.

"What's that?"

"Aro was royally pissed when you told him I was going to feed on animals after ten years starvation." He said making them both laugh and Edward was once again fascinated by Harry's musical voice.

"I think he was even more pissed when you told him we were mates, since he knew he wouldn't be able to stop us from leaving after that." Edward pointed out.

"Nah, he couldn't have kept me there anyway." Harry said casually.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm too powerful for him to try to do anything against my will. Had I wanted to leave any time in the past ten years, I could have just left and he wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. It's a rare for a wizard to keep his magic after being turned, but when they do, their magic is even stronger than as a normal wizard." Harry explained. "I was one of the most powerful wizards in the world before I was turned and now I'm even more powerful."

"It's no wonder Aro wanted you in his guard." Edward mused amazed at his mate. How could such a power be hidden inside that beautiful, slim figure?

"Yeah, that was why he took me to Volterra with him and tried so hard to break my resolve. My power attracted him."

"Aro has always been a collector." Edward mused before asking. "So do you want to try hunting? I need to eat before I go back."

"Sure." Harry said an excited glint in his eyes. "What do I do?"

"Just close your eyes and let your senses wander. Smell and listen everything around you." Edward said and Harry complied.

"There's a bear three kilometers to east." Harry said his eyes still closed.

"Very good." Edward said. "Now just follow its scent to locate it and when the time is right attack it."

Harry nodded and they left running towards the bear with Harry on the lead and Edward a safe distance behind him.

Edward caught up with Harry just in time to see him tackle the bear and sink his teeth in its flesh, and for the first time Edward understood why Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie always wanted to hunt together. Watching your mate hunt and fight with an animal – there was just something incredibly sexy about it.

* * *

**The Cullen House, Forks, Washington**

"What is it Alice? Why are you feeling so happy and excited?" Jasper asked curiously of his mate.

"Edward is coming home!" Alice exclaimed loudly making the other occupants of the room wince at her high-pitched voice.

"He is?" Esme asked happily.

"Yes!"

"What made him change his mind?" Jasper frowned, nevertheless happy to get his brother back.

"I don't know…" Alice muttered. "Oh, he's bringing someone with him!"

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

"We are having a new family member! Edward has found his mate!" Alice said excitedly. "You're gonna love him, Esme!"

"Really?" Esme said happily. She was looking forward at having another child under her care. "I'm so happy for Edward."

"I think we all are." Carlisle said smiling at his wife.

"Oh wow, he's gorgeous. He could easily give you a run for your money Rosalie." Alice said making Rosalie glare at her. "Don't worry Rose, you'll get over it as soon as you meet him and you realize you share a same passion for fixing up cars."

A small smile appeared on Rosalie's face at the thought of having someone to share her passion.

"Wait a second, Edward mate is a male?" Emmett asked making them all look at him. "What, I don't have a problem with it. I'm all for having another little brother… I just never thought of Edward as gay."

"Love knows no gender." Carlisle said his arm around Esme.

"True." Esme said. "Now, tell us more about our new son, Alice." She beamed.

"He's going to be a perfect fit in our family. It's like he's a piece we have all been missing." Alice said smiling. "He has had a rough life and he has been through a war, but still he has maintained his pureness within him. He loves shopping, music, cars, pranks, cooking and have compassion to rival yours Carlisle. In fact he's so against of hurting anyone that he hasn't fed since he was turned, which was… roughly ten years ago." Alice said amazed.

"What!" They all exclaimed.

"He has never fed?"

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know; you have to ask him." Alice said. "From what I see he tried to kill himself multiple times after he was turned until Aro happened across him and found him too interesting to let go. He's been in Volterra since then and Aro has tried to make him eat, but hasn't succeeded. He's not a normal vampire, like we are."

"You mean he's a magical one?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I think so."

"Wow." Emmet said. "So what's his name?"

"Harry Potter."

"When are they coming?" Jasper asked.

"In a few minutes."

"Well then we must go and get ready to welcome our new family member." Carlisle said.

"Yes." Esme said. "But this doesn't mean that I am going to let Edward get off easily for leaving like that." She continued and the children shuddered at the look on her face. No one ever wanted to get Esme angry. She was extremely hard to make mad, but when she was, you'd better stay out of her way.

* * *

"We're nearly there." Edward said as they run towards the Cullen house in Forks.

"What if they don't like me?" Harry asked in a moment of insecurity. "I don't want to come between you and your family."

"Don't worry, they will love you and you are my family too." Edward said taking Harry's hand on his.

Harry smiled faintly and they reached the house. As they walked towards it the door opened and a pixie-like girl came out bouncing excitedly before stopping in front of Harry.

"Hello Harry, I 'm Alice. We're going to be the best of friends!" She said happily and hugged him and Harry thought she reminded him a bit of Luna.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice." Harry said and hugged her back a bit awkwardly.

"Don't scare the poor boy, Alice." Esme, who had come out with the rest of the family, scolded her before beaming at Harry, who was having bit of a flashback of his first meeting with Mrs. Weasley. "It's nice to meet you dear, I'm Esme." She said and hugged him too.

Harry greeted her and took in the rest of the family while being introduced to them. All of them looked very welcoming, though he could sense a small bit of coldness from Rosalie and wariness from Jasper, but all that was of course expected from what he had heard from Edward.

"Don't think I have forgotten you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." Esme started scolding Edward. "You're not going to get off easy after pulling a stunt like that…" And so she went on and on.

"Welcome to the family, son." Carlisle smiled at Harry as he led him to the house, leaving Esme to take care of Edward.

As Harry entered the rather bright and spacious house listening to Esme scold Edward, Alice tease Jasper and Emmett cheering Rosalie up, he got the strange feeling of belonging upon himself.

He was home.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here it was. I hope you liked it and tell me how I did. Now there is a very tiny chance that I will continue this and make it a longer story, but ****_if _****I do, it won't happen for a very long time as I'm currently working on my longer fic Sky and have so many ideas for other stories too, so don't hold you breath. **

**Once again thank you for reading this story and reviewing.**

**- Dalnim**


End file.
